


Sleep Tight

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - pajamasA night in the life of Omega Eggsy, Alpha Merlin, and their son.





	Sleep Tight

SLEEP TIGHT

“Papa, look!” Merlin’s knees are attacked the second he walks in the door.

“I cannae look, my lad…all I can see is the top of your head!” Merlin shuffle walks to hang up his coat, the body of a four-year-old wrapped around his legs. “Something…something has my legs…I can barely walk. Daddy will have to take me to the doctor!”

“Your legs are fine, Papa, it’s me!”

“So it is.” Merlin puts down his bag and sweeps his son into his arms, inhaling his soft smell. “How are you, my Teddy Bear?”

“Good, Papa. Look! Daddy gived me…”

“Gave.”

“Daddy gave me these new jammies! Dinosaurs! T-Rex and brontosaurus and triceratops!”

“Those are big words for a small lad.”

“I’m gonna be a dinosaur finder someday, Papa,” Teddy says seriously. “I gotta know their names.” Hazel eyes study him intently.

“Yes, ye do. And you’re so smart, you’ll learn them all before you’re ten. But it’s early. Why are ye in your jammies?”

“Daddy gave me my bath before dinner tonight so I could wear them right away. And they have grippies on the feet, so I can run fast and not fall down. Watch!” Teddy scrambles to get down and goes tearing down the hall.

“No running in the house, no matter how good the grippies, lad!” Merlin calls after him. He walks into the kitchen. “Hello, my omega.”

“Hello, my alpha.” Eggsy smiles over his shoulder as he stirs something at the stove. 

“I thought we were saving those pajamas for Christmas?” Merlin murmurs as he walks up behind Eggsy and kisses the back of his neck. “Mmm…something smells good.”

“Yer favorite stew, perhaps?” Eggsy suggests. “An’ I know…but he looks so cute in ‘em. He only has about five thousand other gifts from Father Christmas.”

“I wonder why,” Merlin says sternly, giving his mate a glare.

“I only bought half of his gifts,” Eggsy insisted. “There’s been a fuckton of Amazon boxes showin’ up here an’ I did most of my shoppin’ downtown.”

“Daddy! Ya said a bad word!” Teddy shouts as he runs through the kitchen.

“I said no running, Theodore,” Merlin growls quietly. Teddy immediately stills. He knows that voice. Papa isn’t kidding when he uses that voice. “And you’re right. Daddy did use a bad word.” He motions to a jar on the counter.

Eggsy sheepishly looks down at his trakkies and hoodie. “Got no pockets, babe. Can ya spot me?”

Merlin sighs and drops a few coins into the jar. “Ye need to watch your language, leannan.”

“Yes. You’re too smart to use such words…you can find something better,” Teddy chants.

“Brainwashin’ our son,” Eggsy mutters.

“Who wants to come keep me company as I change clothes?” Merlin asks.

“Me!” Teddy yells.

Merlin briefly hesitates before swinging Teddy up onto his back. Before he knows it he’ll be too old, and Teddy too big, so he’s taking advantage of it while he can. “Come along, bear cub.” He kisses Eggsy again and heads up to change.

 

Eggsy bursts out laughing when Merlin returns with Teddy. Merlin is also in his favorite flannel plaid pajama bottoms and an old vest. “I didn’t realize it was yer bedtime, too.”

“Well, if Teddy’s allowed to be comfortable for dinner, why can’t I?”

“Very true.”

“We should wear our jammies for dinner every night,” Teddy says decidedly as he climbs onto his chair. 

“Nae, lad, we need to dress in regular clothes. This is a treat.”

“How many sleeps until Father Christmas comes?” Teddy asks as Eggsy spoons stew into his bowl.

“Four,” Eggsy tells him. “If yer good. Father Christmas keeps an eye on you until tha very last minute, an’ then he sends Papa an’ I a text ta really make sure yer good.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Teddy says skeptically. “How?”

“He’s your son,” Eggsy says to Merlin. “Always questioning things.”

“No, he’s YOUR son,” Merlin retorts. “Always defiant.”

“Look.” Eggsy pulls out his phone and swipes through his contacts. “Papa, how do we spell Father?”

“F-A-T-H-E-R,” Merlin recites.

Teddy looks at the screen. He can already recognize all his letters. “F-A-T-H-E-R, and then there’s a C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S!” His eyes widen.

“Exactly.” The number is Harry’s, and he has strict orders to text early on Christmas Eve, but Teddy doesn’t know that, of course.

“I’m very good. I helped Mrs. Evans today, I stood quiet in line, an’ I remembered to say please at lunch.”

“That’s my good boy.” Eggsy beams at him. “Anything else ya need, babe?”

“No. Everything is wonderful. Ye take such good care of us. I know ye had a busy day today at work.”

“It’s my job, takin’ care of you two. An’ as for work…Uncle Harry told me I can have the rest of the week off,” Eggsy announces. He’d just returned from a five day mission in Crete, and he was due down time. Teddy thinks they both work at a tailor shop, and that Harry is their boss.

“Yay!” Teddy kicks his feet. “Can I stay home from nursery school tomorrow?”

“Not tomorrow, but you may on Wednesday,” Eggsy answers.

“Yay!” Teddy says again.

They finish dinner and Merlin tumbles about with Teddy on the floor for a bit while Eggsy cleans up and puts everything away. He used to offer to help, but Eggsy quickly cured him of that even before Teddy was born. “I’m yer omega, Merlin. I like takin’ care of ya when I have tha time,” he always said.

When he finishes up in the kitchen, Merlin and Teddy are curled up on the sofa watching a children’s program. Eggsy sneaks in around Teddy’s other side and his son immediately crawls onto his lap. “Love you,” Teddy says suddenly, and Eggsy smiles.

“I love you too, Teddy.” 

When the show finishes, they watch one more before Merlin announces, “Bedtime.”

“Aw, Papa, really? I’m already in my jammies…”

“Father Christmas,” Eggsy reminds him, holding up his phone.

“Okay,” Teddy sighs. “Can you tuck me in tonight, Papa? And sing me the lambs and birdies song?”

“Aye, lad, I can do that for ye.”

“Daddy helps me with my teeth, though,” Teddy orders.

“I can do that.” Eggsy sweeps his son into his arms and nibbles at his neck. Teddy bursts into giggles, wriggling and squirming to get away as they go upstairs. Eggsy supervises teeth brushing and gets Teddy into bed. “Good night, my son.” He kisses Teddy’s forehead.

“Good night, Daddy.”

Eggsy smiles as Merlin stretches his long frame out next to Teddy on the bed, handing him his black teddy bear to snuggle. “Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell…Angus is here with dreams to sell. Hush now wee bairnie and sleep without fear…for Angus will bring you a dream my dear.” Eggsy leans in the doorway as his mate quietly sings. “Can you no hush your weepin…all the wee lambs are sleepin…birdies are nestling, nestling taegether, dream Angus is hurtlin through the heather…”

Eggsy quietly closes the door and goes downstairs to make Merlin his after-dinner drink. He makes himself a cup of decaffeinated tea and sits on the sofa to wait for him. It’s twenty minutes before Merlin finally appears downstairs. “Didya fall asleep next ta him again?”

“Like I haven’t caught ye snuggled close to him when he naps, leannan,” Merlin teases. 

“He smells so good and is so warm and soft,” Eggsy says defensively. “He’s like a real teddy bear.”

“Aye.” Merlin sits down next to him on the sofa and picks up his glass. “Thank ye, omega. Ye take such good care of me.”

“I love doing it.” He leans in and rubs his nose against Merlin’s. “Love ya.”

“I love you, my Eggsy.” They kiss for a long time, slow tender kisses that aren’t meant to do anything but show their love.

“I have some news for you.”

“Hmm?” Merlin nuzzles against Eggsy’s neck, licking the bond mark before leaning his head back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

“Do you think you could get time off…perhaps a month or so?”

“A month?” Merlin’s eyes fly open. “Aye…if I butter Harry up a bit I dinnae think it should be a problem.”

“Good.”

“When were ye thinking?” He leans his head back again.

“Oh…in about eight months or so.”

Merlin’s head whips forward so quickly Eggsy’s worried he has whiplash. “What?” Merlin whispers.

“Ya heard me.” Eggsy can’t keep the grin off his face.

“But I thought…we…”

“That one day in yer office…was just at the edge of my heat, remember, an’ I’d just gotten back from that job in Brussels?”

“Aye,” Merlin groans. “Ye smelled so good and I dinnae think I’d ever see you again…couldn’t stop myself.” 

“Are ya happy about it?” Eggsy puts a hand on his flat stomach protectively.

“Of course I am, leannan. I love the idea of more pups with ye, love our family.” Merlin burrows closer to him, rearranging them until his head is on Eggsy’s stomach. “Are ye feeling all right?”

“Yes. I’ve stopped drinking alcohol and caffeine, and I have a doctor’s appointment in ten days.”

“Let me know…I’ll be there.”

“I know you will.” Eggsy runs his hand over Merlin’s bald head. “A little brother or sister for Teddy.”

“Aye…he’ll be excited.”

“We’ll have to make sure to include him in everything, not make him feel pushed aside,” Eggsy says, and Merlin can smell the anxiety seeping from him. “Read about that, little kids feelin’ like their dads or mums don’t got time for them.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Merlin promises. “Our children will always feel loved, feel important.”

“Yes.” Eggsy looks down at Merlin, a wicked grin on his face. “Tell me, Papa, do you have anything on under yer jammies?”

Merlin gets a devilish glint in his eye. “Why don’t you take me upstairs and find out?”


End file.
